1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dual air regulated spray applicator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an applicator device having a double-barreled syringe or cartridge, removably mounted on a handle, and containing components or compositions of a tissue adhesive or sealant, e.g., glue, tissue sealant or bone cement, to be mixed by an applicator assembly of the device.
2. Background of Related Art
During various surgical procedures it is often necessary to close puncture wounds, leaks or incisions in tissue. Typically, this is done through the use of sutures or staples to close the puncture wounds, leaks or incisions. Recently however, various synthetic and/or natural adhesive or sealant substances have been developed to be applied to tissue. Originally, the compositions of the adhesives or sealants were simply mixed together and applied with an applicator device or stick. Advancements in this technology have provided devices which are capable of receiving the compositions from external sources and expelling them onto tissue to be mixed on the tissue site. These devices are often cumbersome and bulky and provide little or no control over the amount of pressure used to discharge the various compositions and/or compensate for the appropriate mixture percentages.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a self-contained applicator device having a cartridge or double-barreled syringe, containing the separate components or compositions to be mixed into an adhesive or sealant, removably mounted to a handle. It may also be desirable to have a self-contained applicator device capable of mixing the compositions within the device and expelling them as a single composition of an adhesive or sealant for application to tissue. It may be further desirable to have an applicator device capable of varying the amounts of pressure to each of the compositions in order to adjust for the mixtures of the components contained therein.